Wormhole Mission 3
Overview Undertaken on 05 April 2511 as the Third in a series of Away Team Missions though the Botany Bay Wormhole. Mission 3 took the volunteer team to another deep space facility of the Har'ken. A difficult mission in which a second rescue team was launched to retrieve members of Team One, the mission nearly cost the lives of several team members. Upon traversing the wormhole the Shuttle received a signal form a landing beacon on the planet below. After taking Alpha on a flyby, Ellie landed the team on the pad adjacent to a large pyramid. The team approached the entrance though a long colonnade of obelisks bearing a striking resemblance to the one found in Obelisk "obbey" square at the colony. The team had difficulties gaining entrance to the facility. Although there were tracks on the ground and other signs of recent activity, the door could not be forced open. After much work, the team was able to work together to gain entrance. Inside the team found a large processing room overlooking a large bay of storage pods. Within the pods were humanoids in some sort of suspended animation or sedation. As the team was investigating the facility, Cmd Kyle lay on the processing table and demanded they activate the process. After some argument, the team did, and Kyle was sedated, processed, and added to the pods below, the team helpless to stop. In a misguided effort to rescue the team leader, another team member subjected themselves to the process, landing in the next adjacent pod, similarly processed. While the remaining team members attempted to rescue their trapped comrades with dubious methods, Ellie returned though the wormhole to bring back help. The rescue team shortly arrived and the two teams devised a plan to gain access to the pod storage area. After forcing the system into a diagnostic mode, the team gained entry and retrieved their 'harvested' members. With the clock running and the wormhole closing, the team found other disturbing information. The captives were having the blood harvested and stored in large tanks. With the news, and the clock ticking, the team exited the facility to find the Shuttle gone, and the timer to return virtually run down. As they attempted to contact Ellie aboard Alpha, they were taken under fire from the rim of the crater the facility was in by Har'ken warriors. The team took cover and returned fire. Just as it looked as if they would be captured, Alpha swung over the crater rim, flared above them, and set down between them and the Har'ken. As the shuttle was peppered with fire, putting its new armor to the test, the battered team loaded. As soon as all were aboard, the shuttle boosted for the wormhole, strafing the Har'ken line, and clipping one of the warriors on the way out. Alpha made the wormhole just as it was closing, the resulting ride was much rougher than normal, causing even Ellie's skilled hands to loose control as Alpha was spit out the far side. Heavily damaged, Alpha would skid across the decking of the landing bay, and while dented and damaged, still delivered the away teams home. Kyle and ?? would recover from their 'harvesting' after extensive stays under CRASH's care. Mission Log To: Station Administrator Jubilynn Lane From: Engineer Jayce Iredell Subject: Wormhole Away Mission. I am guessing this was the third mission beyond the anomaly they call the wormhole. Gathering a team of explorers (Or idiots) for a trek into the unknown. Lieutenant Commander Kyle Inniatzo of the Home Defense Fleet took command of our party from the onset. Among us was a representative of the Orion Sword, A scantily dressed blond woman with a pistol, a guy who came dressed for combat, a new arrival to the station wearing a brown coat, the Lt. Commander, myself, and of course our Pilot Ellie. (Forgive me administrator as names escape me.) Anyways, the trip through the wormhole was rocky, the shuttle was being shaken like a maraca and some of the team got sickly looking. I am glad we got to our destination when we did because the interior of the shuttle is far to cramped for people to be regurgitating their meals in. The landing zone was a pad, in the middle of a crater adjacent to a colonnade, that sided a flat stone courtyard. It was dark, and the environment was dry; a pyramid like structure loomed over it all. Tracks of course were the first thing people noticed, drag lines in the dirt, that were fairly new, maybe only a few days old if that; could have been hours old. Knowing now what was inside the Pyramid I can imagine the terror whoever made those marks was feeling. On the columns that stood in groupings of three, left and right of the courtyard, seems to be markings, fairly similar to the column here on the station in fact. Of course anything that linked the station to that site made Lt. Commander Inniatzo nearly go crazy, the woman seems obsessed about the station, and whatever creatures she believes are out there. Another similarity surfaced when we tried to breach the door to the pyramid, its interface used a tool I had on my person, and the computing language is incredibly similar to the language spoken by the stations computers. (Note that many on board have brought along their own computers, so only the stations main computer and systems interfaces speak with this code, at least that I have noticed.) With every attempt to hack failing miserably, the browncoat stepped up and decided to hard-wire a laser power pack from one of the teams weapons through the adapter tool into the port at the door. The resulting energy burst fused the adapter tool into the data port and I was forced to leave it behind, however the power surge also allowed me to access previously inaccessible code, which let me break the encryption on the locking mechanism. Once inside the insidious structure we found a room, with glass windows all around, a control panel, a table, a pod the size to fit a humanoid in, and tanks on the far wall next to the pod. I went about examining the place, noting that there was a room beneath, filled with pods like the one in the room with us, but they had people in them. I began to try and access the computers when Lt. Commander Kyle Inniatzo of the Home Defense Fleet jumps onto the table and demanded I activate it. She may be rigid, and difficult to get along with, but interfacing with unknown devices makes me believe she is a few cards short of a hand. (I hope to God she never sees this report.) She ordered me, sputtering on about 'exile' and being a traitor, to be honest part of me was glad to start the device just to get her to shut up. The machine of course then restrained her, cut off all her clothes and shaved her head. It then moved her to the pod where several tubes, including catheter and faecal tube were inserted. (I had given her fair warning.) When it was done the tubes began drawing blood (And who knows what else.) from her, she lost consciousness soon after. The floor opened to a chute seconds later and the pod, along with that blond woman that had the gun, went down into the room below. It annoyed me how that woman bawled and clawed at the pod containing Lt. Commander Inniatzo, she even got up to shooting other pods, killing the poor souls within. Then our brown coat showed he had far too much brawn, and nearly no brain, when he told me to repeat the process all over again. The fool, now the team was down two members, another was blaring out of her mind and we were running out of time. Ellie came over the communicator, and we talked back and forth about the situation, she decided to go get assistance as our time was running short. I was already peeved at the decision making of our dear leader, 'Lt. Commander Kyle Inniatzo of the Home Defence Fleet.' The rescue party was a motley crew, aliens, machines, all led by Lieutenant Julia Lithanos of the HDF. They arrived and began to investigate the room and computers, its how we found out the storage tanks were for keeping blood. I was not the only one creeped out, and I am sure others have similar opinions on the entire debacle that I do. With some skilful hacking of the systems we got the system to enter a diagnostic mode which opened the chute. We had almost no time, and I had to lead the team down to get the others; I did obey but wanted to run for the shuttle, and did as soon as I could. I left the Pyramid structure and tried to run as fast as I could to the shuttle, all I remember were the energetic blue flashes of particle weaponry, and then my memory blanks out. How the others got the fallen team members from the pods and into the shuttle is unknown to me. I was also pleasantly surprised we made it back. If you want any recommendations Administrator, let me say this: NEVER let Lieutenant Commander Kyle Inniatzo of the Home Defense Fleet take control of another operation like that. Her rash decision making, lack of common sense and robotic demeanour jeopardized the mission, almost got us stuck on the other side of the wormhole and vaporized by aliens. Mission Photo Log Category:History & Events Category:The Colony